DokiDoki Middleschool
by xInari-chanx
Summary: Amu is starting middleschool! And believe it or not...another boy enters the amuXtadaseXikuto love triangle, but amu is clueless! will she ever figure it out?
1. Pancake ed

**Inari: Hello people this is my very first fanfiction EVER! Yup so don't be mean to me when you all review because I'm not very good at this yet! :3**

**Rima: she means she's a newb**

**Ikuto: mhmm… and she has been postponing putting this up because she's paranoid about what others will think of her…**

**Inari: I am not DX**

**Rima and Ikuto: ARE TOO**

**Inari: hey when did you two get so chummy?**

**Ikuto: We're bffs now. Didn't you know?**

**Rima: *flick in face* Shut-up. Are not.**

**Amu: Ikuto! GET THE HECK AWAY FROM RIMA B4 YOU SCREW HER UP FOR LIFE!**

**Nagi: yeah, who's doin the disclaimer?**

**Tadase: Meee~!! *pops out of no-where* **

**Inari and Nagi: Get on with it then!!!**

**Tadase: Inari-chan doesn't own anything of Shugo Chara or its characters… only her O.C.(s) that will possibly come later!!!!**

_**Chapter One: Pancake-ed**_

***Normal POV* **

"Oneeeeeeeee-chan!!!" Hinamori Ami ran in dizzying circles around her older sister's room, "Wakey, Wakey! Oneeeeeeeeeeeeee-ch---"

"AMI, I'M UP!" Amu cut her off, throwing pillows at her and falling to the floor at her sudden awakening. It was 7:00 A.M., and she was not by any means a "morning person".

Ami ran giggling out of the room, as bright and bubbly as ever, in her brand-new school uniform. _That's right,_ Amu thought as she watched the ruffled little outfit disappear around the door, _middle school._

This was the beginning of the new school year and big changes awaited Hinamori Amu in the days to come. She was entering her first year at the Seiyo Academy Middle School Branch. And she was worrying herself to pieces every time she thought about it. New people, new teachers, a whole new building!

"Aaargh!" she cringed at the thought, rubbing her eyes and burying her head in her knees. "Why do I have to go?"

Her charas Ran, Miki, and Su came out of their hiding place in the closet. (They were hiding from Ami)

"Amu! You'd better hurry if you don't want to be late meeting Kukai," Miki whispered.

"Yeah," was the most energetic reply Amu could make, still dreading the thought of meeting new people.

***Later***

***Amu's POV***

_Oh no…. oh no oh no oh no! I can't do this! There's no way I can make it through the day! I am going to end up saying something stupid and look like an idiot! _I was pacing back and forth about a block from school.

"Yo Hinamori!" Kukai came strolling down the street from the opposite direction.

"Good morning Kuk---"

"Ready for the tour?!" he grinned, pulling me by the arm towards the immense building looming ahead of us.

"Hey… Kukai! Wait a second!" I sputtered.

"What? What?"

I paused; the question I was about to ask made me turn pink with embarrassment. "What if…what if I don't fit in? What if I never make any new friends?"

"EHH?!" He smacked a hand to his forehead, "You've gotta be kidding me! You were like the most popular person in the entire universe last year! What makes you think they aren't going to like you?"

"U-um, well…I just…"

"See? Nothing to be worried about!" he was practically dragging me down the street now. I squirmed and dug my heels into the ground, completely mortified at the thought of going through the huge, wooden, double doors slowly coming into view. But we were inching closer and closer to the long flight of front steps.

And soon we were at the top. When suddenly we lost our footing. His leg twisted and he cried out in pain, and I started tumbling backwards. My feet flew out from beneath me and the sky was sent swirling above my head. I screamed and shut my eyes, preparing myself for the cruel fight with gravity.

I landed with a thud, Kukai falling directly next to me. But we hadn't landed on the hard gray concrete I had expected. Instead, underneath me lay a boy, sprawled out on the ground. Pancake-ed. Between me and the pavement.

We had landed on a person!!!

**Inari: Mwahahaha! I am going to be evil and stop there! I hadn't even planned on this ending to the chapter; it just came to me while I was typing.^^**

**Rima: Whoopty-doo…**

**Amu: OMG I'm a MURDERER *hides in corner***

**Nagi: Hey why am I not in this story?**

**Rima: Maybe you're the guy Amu squished to death.**

**Amu: O_O omygosh…*hugs Nagi and starts to cry* I'm SO SORRY!!**

**Inari: Rate and Review Please!!! AND I will try to do chapter 2 soon! I know it was kinda short, sorry!**

**BYES!**


	2. Rima to the Rescue

**Inari: Hiya peoples! Here is my chapter two to DokiDoki Middleschool!!! YAY!**

**Amu: *sniffles* How can you be so peppy? I JUST KILLED AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER BY FALLING OFF A FLIGHT OF STAIRS AND SMUSHING HIM!!**

**Kukai: Yeah… we did kinda squash that guy huh?**

**Inari: Aww don't worry! All will be explained sooner or later. *Pats Amu on head* But in the meantime… I do NOT own any of the original characters of Shugo Chara, only my possible O.C.(s) that will appear soon.**

**Nagi: Disclaimer! :D**

**Yaya: HEY YOU SAID I COULD DO IT!!!!! X( *Hits Nagi with baseball bat***

**Nagi: WTHECK?!?!?! *RUNS FOR LIFE***

**Inari: And now…Chapter Twooooooooo~!!!! ^^**

_**Chapter Two: Rima to the Rescue**_

***Amu POV***

_HOLY CRAP! That did not just happen! Did we seriously just land on TOP of that guy?!_

So there I was, sitting on the back of some boy, whom I had apparently just fell on, after tripping off of the flight of steps leading to the front door of my new middle school. How embarrassing right?! Well you have no idea.

The boy was lying face down, his arms covering his head. He appeared to by alive, but he wasn't moving at all. Kukai had landed on the boy's legs and was holding his bleeding knee.

Several students passing by came rushing over:

"Kya! They just fell off the stairs!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?"

"Kukai-kun, what happened?"

_Oh great…this is a good first impression, __I LOOK LIKE I SHOULD BE IN AN INSANE ASYLUM!!!_

I felt heat come to my cheeks and could tell I was blushing furiously. Instinctively my hands went to my face, trying to hide the confusion and pure embarrassment written in my expression.

Whispers and snickers came from the group of kids who now surrounded us.

"Who is that girl?"

"Did she do that on _purpose_?"

_On purpose?! They think I did this on purpose?!_ I was so surprised that the unthinkable happened; I could feel my eyes filling with tears.

_No, not here! I can't cry here, it's my very first day of school! They're going to think I'm a wimp._

_Of course, they probably already think I am some kind of savage, tackling Kukai off a flight of stairs and landing on some innocent student._

I needed to get out of there, fast.

I leaped up and off of the boy, looking around like some kind of wild animal. Spotting my schoolbag in front of the unidentified boy's head, I twirled and fell to my knees. I began picking up my pens and pencils, which had been strewn all over the place because of the fall.

Suddenly I realized I was being watched.

Duh right?! You think I'm talking about the crowd of people around me watching me gather my belongings from the ground. Nope. Someone else:

I looked up to see the boy in front of me, the one I had just recently been sitting upon, staring straight into my eyes.

I froze, looking right back at him, my heart threatening to pound out of my chest.

Like me, the boy was blushing. Except, I was probably more scarlet than pink. His black hair framing his gorgeous face was all mussed and sticking up in places. And he had a bruise slowly forming on his cheek, underneath one of his baby-blue eyes.

But one thing ingrained that boy in my memory:

He was _smiling_, grinning a huge sparkling smile. Laughing a small and breathless chuckle, his expression was one of sheer joy and amusement.

"Oi, Hinamori, 'you okay?" Kukai was sitting up now, scratching his head, and he was staring at us, very confused.

"Y-yeah…" I snapped out of it and blinked rapidly, still fighting tears. Then I remembered my humiliation.

The gorgeous boy's smile faded, he saw my tears. He looked so......guilty.

I jumped up and sprinted full speed as far away as I could, behind the school, across what looked like a garden. To be honest, I had no idea where I was going, I mean; this was my first day of school after all.

My tears finally escaping, I hid behind some bushes.

Then I had a little breakdown, which I am not too proud to admit, and it scared the heck out of me.

_He smiled at me?! How could he look so excited, so happy? Kukai and I just fell on him. And he looked like he was having the time of his life! _

_He probably hates me now, they ALL probably do. Maybe he saw me crying and thinks it was all his fault. No, this can't be a good sign, I'm never going to live that down!_

"Hey," called a familiar voice, "what's with the water-works?"

I looked up to see a big-round-eyed, and petite blonde girl looking down at me, with a worried look on her face.

"Rima!" I yelped, hugging her.

**Inari: TA DA!**

**RIMA-TO-THE-RESCUE!**

**  
Amu: YAY! :D**

**Rima: no comment**

**Kukai: Yeah! And we didn't hurt that guy! :D**

**Amu and Kukai: YAY! :D**

**Nagi: And he wasn't me! :D**

**.........**

**Nagi: HEY WHERE'S MY YAY?!**

**Rima: You're not wanted here loser.**

**Nagi: :'(**

**Inari: GUYS DONT B MEAN TO NAGI! *hugs nagi***

**Rima: lets just end this chappie...im so bored.**

**R&R**

**BYE~!!**


End file.
